movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen's Attraction To Priscilla Special
Transcript *Owen's Voice: One lovely day in the Squirrelsville park, A beautiful and lovely girl name Priscilla Skunk came in. Everyone adore her. *(Priscilla arrives) *Chorus: Oo oo oo oo, Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. *Owen's Voice: Once you have met that little coquette Priscilla, You won't forget Priscilla. *(the song begins) *Chorus: Oo oo oo oo Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. Owen's Voice: Once you have met that little coquette Priscilla You won't forget Priscilla. *(the song plays more) *Owen's Voice: But nobody yet has ever upset Priscilla, That cute coquette Priscilla, You can do more with Margaret or Helena, Or Anne or Angelina, But Katrina will kiss and run, To her a romance is fun, With always another one to start *(Priscilla walks onward. Owen was about to eat until suddenly he saw Priscilla as he gasps in alarm) *Owen's Voice: And then when you've met that little coquette Priscilla, You've lost your heart. *(Priscilla comes by. Song ends and stops. Owen's eyes turn pink and heart beats suddenly) *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ibX05AOouSQS0cSQNR8NgylZ_3mrxrHz *(Later in the palace sometime Owen sighs happily and thinks of Priscilla) *Owen's Voice: Yes, I've got a crush on her and my mind will be dreaming about her. *(seems delighted) *(Dream bubble comes up) *(like magic) *Owen: Aw, Priscilla. As soon as I meet you, you and I will be in love like magic. Who can resist your cousin's farm? Oh boy, What a set up. There's gold coins in the rye stalks and that ain't hay. *(some money, coins, and dollars are seen) *Owen: Not to mention more spoof travels that we'll travel on since many of us can hit the jackpot. I like to get more members on the team. Oh, Priscilla, My loveheart. My diamond. Diamond. Yeah, Her home really sparkles. How will I ever be more rich? *(still imagines) *Owen: Pretty Priscilla. Stinky's only cousin... Stinky? Well, That skunk won't be on land much longer until he cuts out, That's when I cut in. *(still imagines more) *Owen: Cute Priscilla. Great girl. My heart is gold. Don't worry, Sally, Owen will protect you. Oh yeah, Priscilla, You won me. I surrender. *(smiles with joy. He grabbed the dream bubble and began to kiss it) *Chorus: And then when you've met that little coquette Priscilla *(POP!) *Owen: AH-CHOO! *(sneezes. He laughs in Courage's voice and blows his nose) *Chorus: You've lost your heart. *Owen: Gosh. Just a dream that I almost kissed her. *(feels impressed) *Aaron: What's the matter with him? *Vilburt: Seems like he's attracted to someone. *Pecky: And that's Priscilla Skunk. *Chris: Most impressive. *(Later the next day, which has arrived. Priscilla was in the church, waiting) *Priscilla: I don't know if You can hear me Or if You're even there I don't know if You would listen To somebody's prayer But you know I'm not an outcast Should I speak to You? Still, I see Your face and wonder Were You once an outcast, too? *(sings) *Priscilla: God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth God help my people We look to You, still God help the outcasts Or nobody will *(dances) *Squirrels: I ask for wealth I ask for fame I ask for glory to shine on my name *(hums) *Squirrels: I ask for love I can possess I ask for God and His angels to bless me *(whistles) *Priscilla: I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I Please help my people The poor and downtrod I thought we all were The children of God God help the outcasts Children of God *(steps back and forth. Song ends and stops) *Owen: Whew! *(feels revealed) *(Song begins) *Owen: Hey pretty baby with the high heels on, You give me fever like I've never ever known, You're just a product of loveliness, I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress, I feel your fever from miles around, I'll pick you up in my car, And we'll paint the town, Just kiss me baby and tell me twice, That you're the one for me *(dances) *Owen: The way you make me feel. *Nature + Imagine: The way you make me feel. *Owen: You really turn me off. *Nature + Imagine: You really turn me off. *Owen: You knocked me off of my feet. *Nature + Imagine: You knocked me off of my feet. *Owen: My lonely days are gone. *Nature + Imagine: My lonely days are gone. *(they sing) *Chris: I like the feelin' you're givin' me Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five To buy you things to keep you by my side I *(they sing) *Owen: The way you make me feel. *Nature + Imagine: The way you make me feel. *Owen: You really turn me off. *Nature + Imagine: You really turn me off. *Owen: You knocked me off of my feet. *Nature + Imagine: You knocked me off of my feet. *Owen: My lonely days are gone. *Nature + Imagine: My lonely days are gone. *Pecky: I never felt so in love before *(they sing) *Owen: The way you make me feel. Nature + Imagine: The way you make me feel. Owen: You really turn me off. *Nature + Imagine: You really turn me off. *Owen: You knocked me off of my feet. *Nature + Imagine: My lonely days are gone. *(they sing faster) *Vilburt: Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business (the way you make me feel) Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby (you really turn me on you knock me off of my feet my lonely days are gone *(they sing slower) *Owen: Give it to me Give me some time Come on be my girl I want ya to be mine But mine and my baby's Go on girl Go on girl! *(they sing onward, Then it ends, and stops) *Owen: Yeah. *Vilburt: Tada. *Priscilla: Who are you? Owen: Owen Antler. *Pecky: Yeah. *Chris: Nature + Imagine. *Aaron: Yeah. We're a band. Just like the Cuties. *Owen: I'm in love with you, My pretty. (She gasps and giggles) *Priscilla: Why, so you are, and thanks. I hear that you've been doing some movie spoof travels. Perhaps Peter Rabbit, others, and I can join you too. *Vilburt: They can if they try. *Pecky: Yeah. Good idea. *Owen: Can't you please k... *Priscilla: Kiss you? *(He nods and lips puffed up like magic. She kiss him and he kiss her too) *(Owen's skin turns red): Wow. *Chris, Vilburt, Aaron, and Pecky: Cool! *Owen: She loves me now. *Priscilla: And he loves me too now. *Vilburt: Now he in love with her, Chris' in love with Angelina. *Aaron: And I'm in love with Lammy. *Pecky: Know that. *Aaron: Correct. Category:Transcripts Category:Specials